A New Voyager!
by Bambi1345
Summary: Jamie is just a normal teenaged girl going to riverside high school.. When a mysterious letter comes in the mail. Could her life be turned around? Join all your favorite Voyagers, on a voyage that will change Jamie's life.
1. Chapter 1

A New Voyager

I walked home from school in a good mood because it was finally summer. Everything I saw on the walk made me happy the birds in the trees the flowers in full bloom. Maybe this summer would be different, there was just an bit of excitement in the air. When I reached the door it was locked, so I nocked three times...no answer, I rang the doorbell...no answer. "Oh well," I thought, "It's a nice day anyways." So I sat on the porch and waited for my grandma to come home. Soon I became bored and opened the mail box to search through the mail. Then I saw it, a letter addressed in my name. This wasn't just any ordinary letter the paper was of good quality and there was a golden seal on it that said VOYAGERS, one other thing was strange there was no stamp or return address. I wondered what it could be. I sat on the step, shrugged and brushed my fingers on the soft paper. I slid my fingers through the hard sticky seal and pulled out a card, I carefully unfolded the card and... Just then there was a blinding flash of light and I was flying through space.

Then I landed with a thud in a strange building, I sat up to see three faces staring at me. Right when I was going to open my mouth to speak a lady with gray hair and a wrinkled face said " You are Jamie, right." I nodded my head, afraid to speak. "We are Voyagers, Voyagers are people who travel through time to help history along, give it a push ware it's needed" said a man with charming blue eyes and slightly curly blondish hair. "Umm, what? Is this some kind of a joke?" I said, mustering up enough courage to speak. The lady with the gray hair then spoke, "Do you think what you just experienced was just some high school prank?" I shook my head, afraid to speak again. "After reviewing your history grades we see that you have done well in that subject we would like to ask you to join us" said a business type man with a mustache. "What..what do you mean" I stuttered. " We will have Jeffrey talk to you, he will explain it better to you, he became a voyager only 3 years ago."said the man with the blue eyes.

The people who claimed that they were "voyagers" then took me down a long, vast hallway to a room, or an office. "Hey I'm Jeffrey Jones" said a kid around my age with brown eyes and a tuft of brown curly hair. " No need to introduce my self since apparently you people here know everything about me.", I said. Jeffrey chuckled and then said " I am here to ask you to become a voyager. Voyagers are people who time travel using these little devices we call Omnis. You may be thinking this guys crazy or why do we time travel anyways. Well first off I'm serious and I'll prove to you later that this isn't just some joke. We time travel because every once in a while something in history is wrong and we need to fix it. We need people like you who know a lot about history to be voyagers. So we pluck some people out of their time and ask them to be voyagers, that is why you are here right now."

"Well, what are you waiting for prove it to me." I said with a scoff. "Grab on to my arm.", said Jeff. "Umm...Okay" I said, unsure of what was going to happen next. Jeff then pulled out a device which must have been an Omni, then he entered in a date snapped the case shut and then...WOOSH we were zooming through space. Stars flew by me as I was thinking if this was real, if so how had I not known about the voyagers sooner, why didn't anyone know. Who was this Jeffrey Jones and what problems were we going to half to fix in this time, if this was real.

PUPHF we both landed on the hard ground in a big city. Jeff pulled out the Omni and read "New York City, March 25, 1911." Just by looking around I could tell this wasn't just a joke. I saw horse drawn carriages and people wearing fancy cloths and some wearing rags passing by. "Do you know what happened on this date?" Asked Jeffery. I stood there thinking for a few seconds and then the answer popped into my head, "Just like taking a history quiz I thought." "The triangle shirtwaist factory fire." I answered confidentiality. "Yeah! exactly! Your doing alright for a beginner. Like I once was." Said Jeffrey "How did you become a voyager any way?" I asked. "Well it's kinda a long story, so I'll tell you why we walk to the factory." "Okay! "I said getting up and wiping the dust off my dress.

"Well," said Jeff " I was living in New York in 1982, my parents had just died in a car accident and I was living with my Aunt and Uncle. It was just a normal Saturday night when suddenly this man comes through my apartment window. My dog freaked out and stole this little black book from the man and we were both trying to get it back. I lost my balance and went falling out the window, Bogg jumped after me and used the Omni to take us to another time before we hit the ground. We landed with a PUPHF and the man told me that his name was Phineas Bogg. He told me that voyagers were people who helped history along and gave it a push where it's needed." "Wait,!" I said almost yelling, "When I first arrived a guy told me the same thing! Was he Phineas Bogg?!" " Yeah, we most likely was. Did he have blue eyes and slightly curly blondish hair?" Said Jeff. " Yes! Exactly!" I said. " any way back to the story." said Jeff"Then I helped him solve a problem and from then on he kinda used me as a guide book, and we were official partners and friends. But that's not how most people become voyagers, most come like you."

After walking awhile in silence Jeff asked me "What is your life like back home?" " Well, my dad died when I was young and my mom died a few years ago. I had a normal life for the most part even though I never had a dad around and until my mom got sick I was pretty happy. Now I live with my grandma in her small home. I go to riverside high school now " I said with a sigh. "All of us voyagers are orphans, it makes sense if you think about it. Most kids wouldn't want to be away from their parents their whole life's and if they did their parents wouldn't let ..." said Jeff suddenly stoping. "We're here" I said looking up at the towering building. " Did you know that 146 employees died in this fire." I said in a know it all tone. " OF course I knew!" He said with a nervousness laugh "Come on, let's go in side."

We rushed up the long flight of stairs and when we reached the floor that the fire started on I panted a "Now what?" "Well," said Jeff " We know the fires not the problem, we can't change what happened in history." "But, Why not! We could save so many lives." I said in an urgent tone. " I know it's hard, but just think of how many things could of changed without this fire." He said. "then why are we here?" I David angrily. "Why do you think?"he said with a questioning look. "Well there might be someone who's famous inside or there might be someone who would be able to stop the fire in there."I said with a bit of hesitation. "Correct!" Said Jeffrey


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked into the room I saw rows and rows that seemed to never end of sowing machines. The room was filled with the constant noise of the sowing machines and the quiet whispers of the workers talking. Each of the workers were talking in a different language. "I wonder who shouldn't be in here?" I said with a questioning look. "Well, what about that guy," said Jeff, pointing toward a man wearing a suit and taking notes "he looks important." "Okay," I said "let's give it a shot." So we made our way over to him...

"Hello, I'm Jeffrey Jones" said Jeff in a fancy manner. "Hi, I'm Jamie Erickson" I said, trying to replicate Jeffreys tone. "Ummm, Hello, I'm Henry Erickson. I'm a member of the New York board of sanitary control." I then gave Jeff a look that said common lets go, I really need to tell you something import. "Nice to meet you," Said Jeff " May you excuse me I need to speak to my sister for for a moment." "Why of course you can." Said Henry. Jeff and I then ran into the coat room.

"Did you hear that his last name is ERICKSON!" I said excitedly. "Yeah, sooo. Did you hear that he is on the board of sanitation! He's the one who's not supposed to be here!" Said Jeff. " I had a great, great, great grandpa named Henry Erickson! That was him, I just know it!" "Cool," said Jeff "but that doesn't matter; we have to get him out of here before he can stop the fire." "Okay, but we could save so many life's. It's not right to let innocent people die! I kinda wanted to be a Voyager when I arrived here but now...but now...I DON'T!" I said with tears in my eyes. " It's okay Jamie, you'll be fine. Let's finish this one assignment and then I'll take you back to HQ and they'll send you back to your original time." He said as calmly as possible. "Okay." I sniffled. And off we went, back into that dreadful room.

I read my watch, "Three minutes till the fire starts I whispered" "Okay, now you have to convince him to leave." Jeff whispered back. "What...no, you can..." I stopped abruptly because we had reached Henry again. "Umm...Mr. Erickson may my brother and I speak to you outside for a minute?" I said nervously. " I'm sorry but I have a job to do, I really shouldn't.." He said until Jeffrey interrupted him. "Common sir, It will only be minute." Jeff said pleadingly. "There are some issues with the structure that I think that you would like to see." I said looking earnestly in my young great, great, great grandfathers twinkling eyes. " Okay," he said " I really must examine the structure." "yesssss!" I said in my mind as I gave Jeff a silent high five. To be truthful I was really proud of myself.

We walked out of the room and Jeff made sure that the door was locked. I winced at the noise of the door shutting, I felt like I was murdering 100's of people. Which I kinda was. As we walked down the stairs with Henry these thoughts filled my head as silent tears streamed down my face. When we reached the end of the staircase you could faintly smell smoke. "Sorry, we have to go" Jeff said just as fire engines were showing up.

As we walked away Jeff pulled out an Omni and green light blinked and made a soothing ding sound. "Looks like we did it!" Jeff said with a sigh. "Yes looks like we did," I said, looking behind me to see a flaming building. You could still hear the screams of girls and every once in a while you'd see a young women or a girl jump from the window and the hit the ground to take a lifeless form on the side walk. "We did it." After a long pause I asked Jeff "Can you get me outa here, please." "Sure thing, but before we go back to HQ I want to show you something that will make you feel better." He said. "Okay, as long as it makes me feel better.." WHOOPHF we flying through space again.

PHFF! We landed at the same place we did before. " New York, March 28, 1911" said Jeff as he clicked the Omni shut. "Why'd you take me bake here? I told you not to!" I said almost yelling. "I thought you would want to see something." He said calmly. Then he led me into a building a we sat in an auditorium filled with many other people. Then a young women came to the stand and began to speak, she talked about how we shouldn't morn the lose of the workers instead their stories should inspire us to do something about the poor working conditions. Then it hit me, that fire had touched many hearts and know it inspired people to fix the bad working conditions. Without this fire we'd probably be working under strict rules in over crowded, hot, unsafe working conditions today. "Thanks, for taking me back here Jeff." I said giving him a hug. "You're welcome," he said " now what do you think about becoming a voyager Jamie Erickson." "Well...OKAY!" I said, excited to see what the next new adventure would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

PHFF! We landed in Voyager headquarters. I was glad that I chose to become a voyager instead of going back to the dull life I used to have. Most of the time when I was at my house my grandma would forget about me, I ended up having to be the babysitter. I know that my parents would be proud of my choice to become a voyager. I'm actually not a voyager yet, I still have to take 2 years of classes at Voyager HQ, at least that's what Jeff told me. He didn't have to take any classes, he was an exception. But I am trying to convince the head voyagers to let me skip the classes because I have already successfully completed a mission. Jeffrey agrees that I should be able to skip, considering how much I already know. Actually that's where I'm going right now, to go talk to them.

I walked down the hall with Jeff and Phineas, with every step I took the floor boards squeaked and groaned. We walked into the same room that I first landed in, to see the gray hair lady. "Hello, Jamie," she said with a smile "have you decided?" "Yes," I said in a shaky voice "I want to become a Voyager." "Good choice..." She said with a chuckle. "I was also meaning to ask you one more thing."Jamie said cutting off the gray haired women mid sentence,"I was wondering if I would be able to skip my classes and just start with the voyaging stuff." "Yeah, she's really good!"said Jeff with no hesitation. "Yes, Jeff has told me all about her and her skills" said Bogg nudging Jeff. Jeffrey just rolled his eyes, "Very funny Bogg!"he thought. "I know," the gray haired lady said " I've been observing you're work. I feel the same way about Jamie skipping her classes...under one condition; she works with you two from now on." "ALRIGHT!" Said Jeff giving Jamie a high five. "Good work kids" Bogg said with a laugh.

We were to stay the night at Voyagers HQ. The next day would like be our first team mission. I lay awake in bed unable to sleep for I was so excited and nervous. What would tomorrow bring? We we all work well as a team or would it be awkward or would we get into fights? What if Phineas and Jeff didn't except me as a part of their team, would I be excluded for the rest of my life. Most importantly would I be happy as a voyager. My mind raced with these thought as I tossed and turned in my bed. Soon all I wanted to do was sleep but sleep didn't come easy with one more question lingering in my mind...finally sleep came and I drifted off into dream land.

I awoke to the noise of birds chirping and rays of beautiful sunlight poring out of a crack between the windows and the shades. I could see little specs of dust float by, as pondered the day. It suddenly hit me how exciting the day would be, then I lept out of my bed full of joy. I met Bogg and Jeff out side of my room. "So are we ready?" Bogg said, opening the Omni. "Yes," I said with a nod and a sigh. "You bet ya!" Said Jeff confidentiality. Just at that moment I envied Jeff for being so laid back and brave. Why couldn't I be like that, I was just some spoiled brat with no friends tying to be cool. I didn't have much time to think anymore because suddenly there was a WHOOSH and we flying through space. At that moment I vowed to be the bravest Voyager there was.


	4. Chapter 4

PHHHFP! They landed with a familiar thud. "Ouch! " said Jamie realizing her mistake, now they would think she was a baby. "Jeff, Jamie are you alright." Bogg said. "Yes, Bogg," said Jeff rolling his eyes. "Yeah," I said in the calmest tone possible. "What year is it anyway." "Boston 1893, red light;" said Bogg opening the Omni. "Ring a bell?" "Nope." Jeff said sighing as he got off the ground. Just then I remembered, It was the year Anita Hemmings applied to Vassar College. Just before I could open my mouth, Jeff exclaimed " actually it does! This is the year Anita Hemmings applied for Vassar college. " Why did Jeff have to answer it first, now what if they think I'm useless and know nothing about history. "So" said Bogg in a kid like tone. Now was my chance to redeem myself. "Sooo," I said "What do you mean so, Anita Hemmings was the first African American to graduate from Vassar, the thing is no one even new she was African American because she was so pale!" "Yeah, exactly" Jeff exclaimed. " Aren't you supposed to know about history if you're a voyager, Bogg?" Jamie laughed. "Smart kids give me a pain!" Sighed Bogg with a small laugh.

Jamie and Bogg both then got off the ground, brushing their pants off. "Now what do we do? I said with a sigh."Well," said Bogg "we just kinda walk around and the problem comes to us." "That's strange," I remarked "sounds like something out of a Tv show or movie. Jeff and Bogg then chuckled. Then suddenly I felt dumb for asking that question. I couldn't ask them anything else, I just had to go with the flow. Why did I keep saying dumb things, am I not fit to be a Voyager just because i didn't go to Voyager school. Maybe they'd send me back to my normal time, I can't go back there's nothing there for me anymore. And I must admit I enjoy voyaging, and I think Jeff and Phineas are really nice. I don't want them to be blamed for one mistake I could make. What will I ...

Just then I was distracted when I heard soft cries of a lady. As we rounded a corner a saw a young women crying as a group of men walked the other way laughing. "What'd they do to you?" Bogg in a surprisingly soothing tone. "You'd think I'm silly if I told you." The meek women answered. "No, we won't!" Said Jeff. "Trust me," I said "I've cried over a lot dumber things, I bet". "Well, they were calling the meanest things, words you should never hear." She said. "Why were they saying those nasty things?" said Bogg. " Because I'm black, of course." Well that doesn't matter to me." said Bogg. Then he sprinted around the corner and as soon as he was gone he came right back laughing. "I gave them a piece of my mind." He laughed. "Oh, thank you! You are all to kind," She said smiling. " I'm miss. Hemmings" Jeff and Jamie then both looked at each other with a surprised glance. "Anita Hemmings?" Asked Jamie. "Oh no!" She said with a laugh "Anita is my much prettier sister, not to mention much smarter." She said. "Well I would like to meet her." Said Jamie. "She sounds quite nice."

As we walked down a empty street we had a nice formal talk with Anita's sister. She was very nice but I could hardly wait to meet Anita. Anita's sister offered that we stay for supper at her house and none of us wanted to decline the offer, knowing that it would be the perfect opportunity to figure out what was wrong. I wonder if other voyagers get excited to meet famous people from the past? I couldn't ask Jeff this stupid question though.

Soon we reached their street.. It was simple, small, but tidy. There were kids playing out in the street, laughing even though they must be freezing in there old worn cloths. I knew that I was cold even though my cloths were nicer than theirs. Then Anita's sister led us to a small gray house on the corner and led is inside. "Mama, we have quests for dinner!" She called into the kitchen door way. Just then a stout women came out of the kitchen and embraced us all in a hug. " Hi I'm Jamie Erickson," "Jeffrey Jones," "Phineas Bogg," we all said one after another. "Pleased to meet you," She said with a smile " You came on the right day, I cooked extra for supper." " We don't mean to be a bother Mrs. Hemmings." Said Bogg. "Oh, you're not a trouble at all!" She said with a warm smile.

At the dinner table that night Anita, her brother, and her father came to to join us. The food was amazing, the best I had in a long time. Just then it reminded of me of my mom and dads home cooking and how we all sat around the dinner table together. I couldn't stand it any long I had to get out of that room. "May I be excused." I managed to say. "Of course dear," said Mrs. Hemming " the bathrooms around the corner. " "Thanks." I said as I walked out of the room. I ran to the bathroom locked the door and cried, letting the tears run down my face. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my parents. When they had died I pushed the fact out of my mind. Jeffrey noticed that something was up and had walked out of the room right after me not saying a word. "Kids these days!" Bogg said with nervous laugh.

Just then I herd a nock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I said with a shaky voice. "Just me, Jeff," He said "is everything alright? Common open up" quickly I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened the door "everything's fine, leave me alone." I said through the crack of the door. "I know that everything is not fine." He said. "You wouldn't understand!" I said just realizing my mistake. "Actually I probably would," he said. "Its just that my family used to have dinners like that, till my parents died." I said with a sniffle, suddenly glad I told him. "It's okay," he said "I miss my parents all the time too. Sometimes being a voyager is hard, but I couldn't wish for a better job." "Thanks for understanding." I said wiping my eyes once again. "Thee Anita Hemmings is out there, and somethings wrong in history. Now, let's go fix it!" He said with a understanding smile. "Okay" I said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Bogg and Mrs. and Mr. Hemmings were talking in the living room. Jeff and I were becoming bored and both decided that we should go upstairs and talk to Anita while they had the chance. When they reached the door Jamie gave Jeff a reassuring nod as if telling him to nock on the door. He then nocked three times and they herd soft footstep and the door creeped open slowly. "Umm.. Hi Miss. Hemmings..." Said Jamie just then Anita cut her off. "What do you want, I know you want something" she said with a laugh. "Well we wanted to get to know you better." Said Jeff. "Well no trouble in that, I suppose." Said Anita "come on in." They walked into the worn room and sat down beside Anita on the bed. "So, do you go to college?" I said too soon "because someday I want to go to college and I want to know what it's like for women." "Well," she said with a sigh "I want to go to Vassar and pass as white because they don't let people like me go there. But at the same time I don't want to lie and I'm afraid the people I know would be angry that I'm trying to be someone I'm not. It's not that I don't like who I am, I just want to learn ." "Don't worry Anita, do what your heart tells you to do. It doesn't matter what others will think. You're simply just trying to get an education. They should not be angry with you, you are helping your race if anything. I think that most of the people you know will support you in this. For you are taking a step that everyone you know is to afraid to take. But it's up to you." I said almost out of breath. I looked over at Jeff smiling because I was truthfully proud of myself. But when is saw him he was staring blankly at the ground and when he realized that I was looking at him he looked up and quickly put a fake smile on his face.

"Well, Anita" Jeff said "nice talk, thanks for answering our questions." And we walked out the door and down stairs eager to see if the Omni was green. When we reached the living room Bogg was still in deep conversation. "Hey, Bogg" Jeff whispered "Can we see the Omni?" "Sure, kid " he said, tossing it to Jeff. Jeff opened the Omni and sure enough a RED light was blinking back up at us. "What'd we do wrong!" I whispered to Jeff with a scared look on my face. "I don't know, but don't worry we'll fix it." He whispered back. "Bogg," Jeff said as he showed him the Omni. Just as we looked at Bogg with questioning looks we heard soft footsteps on the stairs. Anita then reached the living room and said "Mom, Dad, everyone; I have decided to go to Vassar."

"Oh honey! That's wonderful." Her parents both said. Suddenly the Omni was blinking green. "Well looks like we have done our duty." Said Bogg as we walked out the door. "Thanks for having us to dinner Mrs. And Mr. Hemmings." Jeff said. When we reached the outside steps Bogg pulled out the Omni and gave us a glance as if saying hold on and we all held hands. Quite awkwardly I might add and whoosh we were flying through the cosmos.

As were flying through the cosmos I began to wonder why Jeff hadn't been happy when I was convincing Anita to go to Vassar. Then it hit me that maybe he was jealous that I could do all the same things he could do, maybe he thought that I was taking his place. Maybe I wasn't the one to be nervous that they wouldn't except me as a Voyager. Maybe Jeff... Suddenly there was a thud and we landed on a huge grassy field.

"Wisconsin, February 7th, 1867" said Bogg opening the Omni. "Day ring a bell?" "Nope." I sighed "No, it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere." said Jeff "Now what do we do?" I asked "Well I guess we should start walking." Said Bogg. So we got up and started walking. We had been walking in complete silence for about 10 minutes when I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "Why weren't you happy when I had convinced Anita to go to Vassar?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Jeff. "What do you mean?" He said "I was happy." "No you weren't , I saw the look on your face." I said forgetting completely that Bogg was walking with us. "Calm down guys, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Bogg said nervously. Ignoring Boggs comment completely I continued on "If you didn't want me to help you guys on your Voyages, why didn't you just say so. Go head and send me back home, I know you hate me!" On instinct I ran off crying, then I realized my mistake. If I get lost in this time I'll be stuck here forever.


	6. Chapter 6

I had walked for about an hour when finally I came to find a homely looking cabin. Smoke was rising from the chimney so someone must be home, I thought. Should I go in, is it safe? These thoughts raced through my head and before I new it I was nocking on the door. A small women with a baby bump answered the door. She appeared to be in much pain and was sweating so much. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to a bother. I should really be going." I said in a nervous voice. As I started to walk away I heard a soft voice say "wait! You must stay.". I turned around to see the woman still at the door. "Are you lost? These woods are not safe for a girl to be alone in." She said. "Yes" I said with hesitation, should I trust this crazy woman in the woods. But her baby bump made me reconsider. "Well, Charles is out fetching a doctor but as soon as he gets back he can look for your family. Meanwhile you can stay here. I could use the company." "Okay" I said unsure of myself.

As I entered the cabin with the woman she lifted a finger to her mouth as if to say shhhhh and then pointed to two little girls sleeping on a small bed in the corner. "Mary and Laura are taking their afternoon nap." She said quietly, smiling. The cabin was very small, only one room. There were two beds, a fire place, table, and wood burning stove. Yet the size didn't effect the warmth and love that you sensed when you entered the cabin. In the corner of the room my eyes caught on a beautiful violin. I felt almost safe now that I had entered and suddenly my hesitation disappeared in an instant.

"I am Mrs. Ingalls." She said, interrupting my thoughts. Then it hit me, I was in thee Laura Ingalls home and this was her mother. I had read all of her books when I was younger, I loved each one with a passion. Then suddenly the thought of being a Voayger entered my mind again as I thought of how I actual new something in history the most likely Jeff wouldn't know. Something is wrong in this family that is why there is a red light...then I realized I was expected to tell her my name."I'm Jamie Erickson." I said with a smile on my face. " Well, nice to meet you." She said "I hope that Charles will hurry, I want you to find your family and I don't think that this baby can wait any longer.

I had spent almost a hour talking and Mrs. Ingalls was starting to look really sick. I was starting to become worried, I was all alone in a forest with a sick women and two kids. Then as if things couldn't get any worse a snow storm hit with great force."Don't worry," she said " Charles and the doc are strong men and will make it home. And if they don't make it in time; I have birthed two baby's before, I should be fine with some of your help." Some of my help! I thought. I have to admit that I am also worried about Bogg and Jeff, I really shouldn't have ran away. I was being over dramatic. Jeff was actually jealous of me , why couldn't I have just realized that. I hoped that they were safe and they they would forgive me.

"I can't birth a baby!" I said to her " I don't know what to do.""Calm down we can do this together. The baby isn't ready to come yet anyways." Then we here a sudden crash and ran to the window. A tree had fallen just a few feet from he house. Suddenly I herd soft cries and turned to see the girls awake. "I'll take care of them, you rest." I said to Mrs. Ingalls.

The next few hours went by in a blur. I had went on and off from taking care of the kids and tending to Mrs. Ingalls. Mrs. Ingalls had became increasingly sick and I constantly had to tend to her needs. Her pain was growing. The kids didn't help with that, but luckily I have had babysitting experience and had them working on projects on the table. By the time the girls were asleep the baby was ready to come...I don't know what had happened but I some how did it. She told me everything that I needed to do. And with my help the baby was delivered safely into this world.

Now I sit here holding the baby as Mrs. Ingalls sleeps peacefully as do the kids. I wonder if the Omni's green I thought. Suddenly the door burst open and in came two men along with a gust of wind and snow. Mrs. Ingalls suddenly woke up as did the kids. "Pa!" The kids shouted with excitement as they ran to him. I must admit that I was scared for a moment when those two large men walked in. But when those girls ran to him I knew there pa and the doctor had finally arrived. "Caroline" the dad exclaimed "are you all right. And the baby...What happened." "This is Jamie," she said gesturing in my direction "she helped me so very much." "Thank you, Jamie," he exclaimed "how could I ever repay you." "Well," I said "I got lost and I need you to help me find my friend." "Alright, we'll start looking in the morning." He said. "You should get some rest dear, you look awfully tired. Anyway the doctors here now." Mrs. Ingalls said with a smile. "Okay" I said.

I lay awake huddled in a blanket on the floor. I couldn't help but over here their conversation. "I hate to say this," said Charles "but I don't know if we'll be able to find Jamies friends. That was one big storm and this is one big forest we live in." "But we must try!" Said Mrs. Ingalls "Without her I couldn't of done it." "I know. I'll try as much as I can but I don't want to disappoint her. For all we know her friends might be dead." He said with a sigh. Suddenly tears came, would I ever see Bogg and Jeff again. This was all my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to sound of birds chipping and smell of something delicious cooking on the stove. "Good morning Jamie!" The girls chirped in unison as I gave them back a smile and a nod in return. As I looked out the window I saw a fresh layer of snow glistening over the forest trees and grass. Everything felt right with the world for a moment till I recalled the past events. "Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Ingalls shouted, breaking my thoughts. I wondered how she had so much energy already. But then I reconsidered, Pioneers were hard working people.

It had been a long night thinking about Bogg and Jeff, I really didn't know if I would ever see them again. And a new thought also arouse after pondering the previous question. If I were never to see them again, I would be stuck in this time forever? Meanwhile I ate the Delicious breakfast of Eggs add Deer.

"You ready?" Pa said as soon as I had finished my breakfast. "Yes" I replied grabbing my coat. I was going to miss the warmth and coziness of the cabin. Mr. Ingalls hitched up the horses and we were off trudging through the snow. "When had you seen them last?" Mr. Ingalls asked with a nervous sideways glance. "About an hour north of here, Walking time." I replied. Mr. Ingalls sudden alarm on his face worried me as he exclaimed "Oh Dear God, there isn't a town nearby for miles. I don't know ware they would have stayed." "We must keep looking." I said almost mad now. "Oh, don't worry never give up."Mr. Ingalls said with less confidence then what I had hoped for.

We had been riding in the cold snow for almost three hours now. And I felt like I was wasting Mr. Ingalls time, He probably wanted to be home with his family and see his newborn daughter. Suddenly the silence that we had been in was broke when Mr. Ingalls stopped the cart and sighed "Sorry, Jamie. I hate to be the one to tell you this but I'm afraid your friends are dead." I had know that this was a possibility before but hearing the word said brought tears to my eyes. I cried madly for I knew that this was my fault, I was to blame. I would never ever be trusted as a voyager again.

"I m sorry for waisting your time Mr. Ingalls. I think I can find my way to town from here." I said hopping off the wagon, gaining my composure. Then I ran and ran and ran, until I could walk no more. That day I had tried to run from my troubles, questions and fears. And that day I learned it was impossible to do so. As I slowed down I came apon some thick brush. At this point I was so tired and I laid down to rest in the small, cold thicket; unaware of the cold and my situation. For once the questions and thoughts left my head as I slept peaceful sleep.

I was half awake, dizzy and cold; unaware of my surroundings. "Bogg! look it's Jamie, I found her." Jeff exclaimed. "We got to get her back to HQ quick." Bogg said so urgently. I remember nothing else but blurs and the familiar sound of Bogg and Jeffreys voices.

I really awoke this time but I was in a warm room and in cozy bed. confused I Observed the room taking in the surroundings. I was what appeared to be in a hospital room. Just then a nurse came over to me and exclaimed "The girls awake! Let Bogg and Jeff know." "Wait! They're alive!" I yelled at the nurse. "Well of course, you should be asking your self that question." She said laughing. "You had sever Hypothermia, and a lot of explaining to do." she said briskly as she walked out of the room. Moments later Bogg and Jeffrey arrived and I quickly sat up, not wanting to look weak. "Jamie! I'm so glade your better. We were so worried." Jeff said. "I was worried about you and before I say anymore, I'm sorry for running off like that. I was dumb." I said looking anxiously into there eyes. "No, I'm sorry," Said Jeff " I shouldn't have acted that way." "Enough of the apologies, what happened Jamie?" Said Bogg. Well it's a long story. But it's worth telling. So... After running away like a complete idiot I came apon a cabin. This cabin happened to be Laura Ingalls Cabin and I met her mother, and her mom was about to have a baby and the dad wasn't back from getting the doctor. This must of been why there was a red light. So I delivered the baby and the pa finally came home. Then I was searching for you with Mr. Ingalls, the snow had fallen heavy the whole night and I was worried you two were dead. When Mr. Ingalls lost hope and said the you were dead I ran off again and fell asleep in a thicket. Then I woke up and here we are. What happened? How did you survive the snowstorm?" I panted out.

"Well," said Bogg " Jeff and I were frantically trying to find you when a really bad storm hit. We really didn't want to leave you in that time but we had to. So Jeff and I Omnied out of the time hoping that you would stay safe, But we knew you were smart and could survive. As soon a we could we came back into that time about a day later we searched for you. We then found you in that brush, out cold.""We didn't mean to leave you that way." Said Jeff "But it sounds like you fixed history pretty well on your own." Then I smiled and said "Hey, Thanks for finding me. Don't apologize it's not your fault at all." "We're glad your safe but I'm afraid your not in the clear yet." Bogg said looking at the ground. "Jamie, they want you in Voyager court for abandoning a mission and putting others in danger. They might erase your memory of ever time traveling or they might put you in jail Permanently, in other words for eternity. I don't know what to do, I just don't." Jeffrey said bitting his lower lip.


	8. Chapter 8

All three of us walked down the long erie hallway to the court room. I was nervous , why were they putting me, a 14 year old in court? Didn't they know that I fixed history along the way. Then suddenly it hit me. They didn't! All I had to do is tell them the story and I would be back off Voyaging with Jeffrey and Bogg.

The trial went by in a sweaty blurr, I don't even remember what I had said. Then the words rung from my ears as the gray hair judged boomed them through the room, "Jamie Erickson, there will be no form of punishment.." I exhaled deeply it was over, Until I realized what the judge was saying as his words entered my mind again "But..You are not to Voyage with Jeffrey and or Bogg never, ever again."

"And here I am know, almost ten years later. That was my encounter with the famous duo of Jeff and Bogg." I smiled at the kids looking anxiously up at me. They had wanted to know more about Jeffrey and Bogg because right now they are training to Voyagers. And who else to ask then the Voyager who had missed her chance to make the famous duo a trio. "I did remain friends with Jeffrey and Bogg and I still am to this day. However, I have never been on Voyage with them since the time In Wisconsin when all had gone wrong. But Jeffrey And Bogg had taught me a lot about being a Voyager and being a better person and I hope I can teach you too."


End file.
